You Don't See Me
by Nessa67
Summary: AU: Naruto's struggle to choose between his only love or his best friend. //SONGFIC// M - for language and suggested themes.


Hey all!

I was listening to some old stuff of mine and decided to write a songfic. Kinda random really, but I couldn't get it out of my head hehe. Mostly Naruto's POV :)

Hope you enjoy!

SONG: "You Don't See Me" by Josie and the Pussycats

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, nor the song.

* * *

YOU DON'T SEE ME

**This is the place where I sit**

**This is the part where I love you too much**

Naruto sat in his usual corner of the café as he stared out the window. The coffee he ordered ten minutes ago was getting cold, but he didn't care. "They are meant for each other…" he whispered to himself as he felt a sharp pain nudge at his chest. _This has been her lifelong dream, who am I to take away her happiness?_ _And who the hell am I to fall in love with my best friend's girl? _He rubbed at his temples in a sad attempt to alleviate his headache. "I've kept it a secret for all these years, this is finally my cue to let her go…" he muttered as he sipped at his coffee.

* * *

**Is this as hard as it gets?**

'**Cause I'm getting tired of pretending I'm tough**

_Flashback…_

"You look beautiful, Sakura-chan," he said softly as she stepped out of the dressing room. The sight before him completely took his breath away.

"You don't think it's too extravagant do you? It's not too poufy?" she pouted holding the corners of her dress.

"You make a beautiful bride, Sakura-chan. Sasuke is going to fall in love all over again once he sees you walk down the aisle in that," he said as he swallowed hard at the lump in his throat. _Sasuke is one lucky son of a bitch._ Naruto couldn't believe Sakura asked him to come to her dress fitting and not her loud-mouthed friend, Ino. In a way, he was happy to share this moment with her, but it was just too much for him to endure. He had been in love with her since they first met in grade school, but never had to balls to say so. Instead he sat on the sidelines and was awarded the 'brother' title in her life ever since they were kids. _Better friends than nothing at all, right? _Now he was giving her away to Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend. _Man, fuck my life…_ he thought while pasting a fake smile on his face while he watched Sakura fiddle around with her dress. His phone chirped in his pocket,"Excuse me," he said as he stood up and walked out into the lobby of the wedding dress boutique to answer the call.

Looking at him confused she nodded and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Sakura put her hands up to the cold mirror and gazed at the emerald orbs that stared back at her, "Tell me I'm doing the right thing, Naruto." _Of course this is what you want. You've been in love with Sasuke since the first time you laid eyes on him. You're just getting cold feet, right?_

"Sorry about that. They need me back at the office soon," Naruto said as he walked back into the room. "The dress… is beautiful on you, Sakura-chan," he said softly as he stood behind Sakura. Looking at both their reflections in the mirror he caught her eyes with his. "What's the matter, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto… Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Is this going to work out? Does he really…" Sakura's voice trailed off.

**I'm here if you want me**

**I'm yours, you can hold me**

Naruto stepped closer to Sakura and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He could feel her body tense at his touch. "Yes, Sasuke loves you," he whispered in her ear. Naruto's chest constricted as he heard himself say those words. _And so do I, Sakura-chan._ He beamed her a smile in the mirror and returned one of her own. "You're just getting cold feet, Sakura-chan! Snap out of it," as he playfully shook her shoulder. "Okay, I gotta get going. Call me later alright?"

"Thanks, Naruto. I don't know what I'd do without you," Sakura said smiling. "Thanks for coming today, I really appreciate it."

With that they said their goodbye's and Naruto left for the office.

**I'm empty and taken, and tumbin' and breakin'**

_End flashback…_

_

* * *

  
_

"Oi, dobe," Sasuke said to Naruto as he nudged his arm. "What's so interesting outside, anyway?"

"Oi, teme. I was just thinking about some stuff," Naruto said.

Sasuke sat in the chair across from Naruto sipping at his coffee. "You want another one?"

"Nah I'm good," Naruto said still fixated on the street outside. "What did you want to talk about, teme?"

"So this bachelor party tonight… I told Sakura I was crashing at your house after. Itachi got the venue all set up for nine o'clock till whenever," Sasuke paused to take a sip.

"Don't worry about it. I've got this all taken care of. I am the best man, you gotta trust me," Naruto said finally looking at Sasuke. "The guys are all excited about it, too."

"I know I don't tell you this often… But thanks for everything, dobe," Sasuke said.

Shocked, Naruto's eyes grew wide. "Holy shit, did you just say 'thanks'?! This is fucking priceless," Naruto laughed.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered.

"You're my best friend, Sasuke. You know I'd do anything for you and Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he reached over the table to ruffle Sasuke's hair. _Even if it's putting my own heart on the side, I'll gladly do that for you two._

_

* * *

  
_

_Later that night…_

"Come on, baby. He's getting married tomorrow," Kiba shouted from across their private room to the stripper who was doing one hell of a job. "How about for one thousand dollars?"

"Here's a thousand more," shouted Itachi. "This is the last night he'll ever have as a single man!"

Sasuke sat frozen on a chair as the redhead gave him a lap dance. Fighting his buzz and the strain in his pants, he tried his hardest to resist his urges. He was a guy, but he was not a dog. _Fuck, I'm getting married tomorrow. This may be the last chance at pussy I'll ever have for the rest of my life._ Sasuke shook himself of his thoughts, but it was too hard.

"What do you say, Sa-su-ke? Want to have a go at it?" the redhead breathed sexily into Sasuke's ear as she ground her hips into his. "I'll give you the best lay of your life, baby. Come on, don't be shy."

After hearing her sexy voice in his ear, he could no longer fight it. _Forgive me, Sakura._ Sasuke looked up at the woman and smirked. "Let's go," breathed into her ear.

The redhead stood up and collected her pay from Kiba and Itachi as the rest of the guys cheered. She walked back to Sasuke and led him outside to the private rooms in the back of the club.

As soon as they left, Naruto entered the room with drinks. Handing everyone their order, he searched the room for Sasuke. "Yo, where'd Sasuke go?"

"Bathroom," Itachi smirked while downing his shot. "How about we get some more girls in here? The best man here needs a lap dance!" The room was full of cheers once again, as everyone raised their glasses.

"To Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto exclaimed. "My best friend who is getting married tomorrow to the girl of his dreams."

* * *

Naruto walked out of the room tipsy and was looking for the bathroom. _All these rooms, and I can't find the fucking bathroom_. Frustrated and drunk, he flung a door open hoping that it was the bathroom.

"Unh, Sa-su-ke kuuun," the woman moaned.

Naruto rubbed his eyes to focus in on the sight he walked in on. _Man, I must be really fucked up._ There it was in plain sight. His best friend was fucking a stripper from behind. The redhead turned to look at the door and gave Naruto a playful smile. "SASUKE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?"

Sasuke turned around and looked at his friend. _SHIT! _He pulled himself out and shoved the redhead out of the way. Grabbing his boxers from the floor he told the redhead to get out. "Naruto, I can explain…" Before he could finish his sentence, Naruto punched him in the face.

"You… fucking… asshole! How could you do this to Sakura-chan?!" he shouted as he pulled his arm back to swing another punch.

"Sakura isn't going to know anything! You are NOT going to say a damn thing," Sasuke pleaded as he scrambled to put his clothes back on. "You and I both know that this will devastate her."

"Like hell! I'm going to tell her that you fucked a stripper the day before your wedding and you were enjoying every fucking moment of it," he yelled with his chest heaving. _How dare you hurt her, you fucking asshole!_

"Come on, Naruto. You're my best friend _please_ don't tell Sakura… _please,_" Sasuke begged, which shocked him slightly since this was never in his nature to plead with anyone.

'**Cause you don't see me**

**And you don't need me**

**And you don't love me**

**They way I wish you would**

**The way I know you could**

"You are something else aren't you, Sasuke? If I were in your shoes right now, I would have never thought of any other woman other than Sakura-chan. I would gladly spend the rest of my life with her. I wouldn't give a flying fuck if it was her pussy I'd be fucking for the rest of my life. I wouldn't give a fuck about any other woman after I have someone like Sakura-chan to come home to… who loves me and only me," Naruto shouted unaware he was confessing his own feelings. "But no! I am NOT in your shoes! Instead here I am watching you throw your fucking life away on a one night stand. It is obvious to me that you don't even know what the word love means in that fucked up brain of yours! I bet you don't even love Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke sat on the bed with his hands covering his face. As much as he hated to admit it, Naruto was right in every way. "Naruto, I do love Sakura. Hell, I asked her to marry me and I really do want to spend the rest of my life with her. This was one fucking mistake and I swear on our friendship, it will never happen again."

Naruto looked down at his friend. He knew that Sasuke honestly regretted what he had done and it was eating at him inside. A part of him wanted to tell Sakura what had happened, but the other part of him sided with Sasuke. A part of him saw this as an opportunity to have Sakura run into his arms, where he could treat her the way she deserved. The other part of him understood that Sasuke was indeed a man, his best friend, who finally after all these years found happiness and wanted to share his heart with someone. "Let's go home, Sasuke."

* * *

**I dream of worlds where you'd understand**

**And I dream a million sleepless nights**

**I dream of fire when you're touching my hand**

"_Daddy!" the little blond boy said as he ran towards Naruto who stepped into the house._

_Naruto smiled and picked him up. He took a moment to examine the little boy who had blonde hair and bright green eyes. "Where's your mommy, Minato?" he asked while closing the door behind him._

"_She's in the kitchen, daddy," Minato said as he hugged Naruto tightly around his neck. _

"_What was that for, Minato?" Naruto asked._

"_Nothing, daddy. I just missed you today," Minato said with a smile. "MOMMY! DADDY IS HOME!" he shouted._

_Naruto looked up and saw a beautiful pink haired woman with an apron step out of the kitchen. "Welcome home, Naruto-kun. How was work today?" she asked while walking towards them._

"_You know, President stuff. Nothing excit…" Naruto's voice was muffled when Sakura planted a soft kiss on his lips and she wrapped her arms around him._

"_I love you, Naruto-kun…" Sakura said softly. "And you too, Minato-kun," she smiled while giving their son a kiss on the cheek._

* * *

**But it twists into smoke when I turn on the light**

Naruto's alarm clock went off. Grunting, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. _What a weird dream… _Looking over on the nightstand he hit the snooze button. _8:30. "_Time to wake up the teme."

**I'm speechless and faded; it's too complicated**

Naruto reached over to his cell phone and flipped it open. He took a moment to stare at his screensaver which was a photo of him, Sasuke, and Sakura. "After today you'll be Sakura Uchiha," he whispered to himself. He pushed a few buttons and put the phone up to his ear, but it went straight to voicemail. "Hey Sakura-chan. I just wanted to tell you that I'm awake and we'll be getting ready soon. You must be very excited, ne?" Naruto paused a few moments before continuing, "I'll leave my phone on if you need to reach me. See you at the church, Sakura-chan."

* * *

**Is this how the book ends, nothing but good friends?**

Sasuke paced in the waiting room of the church. "Why am I so fucking nervous?" he said while gritting his teeth.

"If you keep pacing like that, you'll eventually wear a hole in this room," Naruto teased hoping to lighten the mood. He walked up to Sasuke and put his two hands on his shoulders. "You'll be fine, teme. You'll be spending the rest of your life with a wonderful, beautiful woman, who loves you with all of her heart," Naruto said softly. _This is what's best right? Kami-sama, give me some kind of sign that this is the right thing._

Sasuke smirked and nodded to his friend. "All right, dobe. Let's get this shit over with."

* * *

**This is the place in my heart**

**This is the place where I'm falling apart**

Sasuke and Naruto stood at the altar staring down the aisle of the church. It was decorated beautifully with white lilies and orchids that were dyed a dark navy blue. All the guests arrived on time, and were patiently waiting for the ceremony to start. Sasuke nervously bit his bottom lip and tapped his foot impatiently. Seeing this Naruto jabbed a finger at his side and shook his head.

The organ began to play and the guests got up on their feet. At the entrance of the church stood Sakura Haruno in an elegant strapless wedding gown that was fitted at the waist and puffed up at the bottom. In that moment, the people in the church gasped and awed at her exquisite beauty. She glided down the aisle gracefully, as her four foot train followed behind her.

Naruto swallowed hard at the lump in his throat. _She is so beautiful._ The pain in his chest returned as he watched Sakura walk down the aisle. _Why did I have to fall in love with you, Sakura-chan. Why couldn't it be me that you're marrying instead of Sasuke? _He searched for her eyes, but they were covered by her white veil. Naruto clenched his fists at his sides as the memory of Sasuke's infidelity flooded his head. _You don't deserve her, Sasuke. You could never treat her the way she deserves. You could never make her feel loved as much I can!_ He fought his feelings as it struggled to come to the surface.

* * *

Sakura reached the altar and her father handed her off to Sasuke. Sasuke lifted her veil to reveal a stunning sight. Sakura was indeed the epiphany magnificence. Her emerald orbs shined brightly, her face was flawless with just a hint of make-up, and a light pink lipgloss to accentuate her full lips.

**Isn't this just where we met?**

**And is this the last chance that I'll ever get?**

"If there is anyone in this room that wishes that these two not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace," the minister announced.

If there was any chance in his lifetime, this was it. Naruto could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. _This is it. Fucking say something! You object to this marriage, you idiot! _"I…," Naruto said softly. The whole church gasped and turned to look at Naruto. Sasuke turned to look at him, shocked. Sakura lifted her head and stared into his bright blue eyes. In that moment their eyes connected, he tried desperately to read her feelings through her emerald orbs. Naruto blinked letting a single tear escape. _You can't do this. You can't take her happiness away from her. _Sakura gasped as she watched the lonely tear fall to the ground. _I can't do this... _"I think if anyone objects, I'm going to have to take them outside to change their mind," he said clearing his throat as he forced a huge fake smile.

The church erupted in laughter. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, as well as the minister. But Sakura did not remove her gaze from Naruto's eyes. Naruto smiled sincerely at Sakura, hoping that in his eyes she could read him; read everything he was spilling forth from his heart. Instead, Sakura simply smiled at Naruto. "You're so funny, Naruto-kun."

**I wish I was lonely **

**Instead of just only **

**Crystal and see-through and, **

**Not enough to you.**

**

* * *

**

Please review :)

Thank you for reading!


End file.
